Above and Beyond
by DemiiGoddess
Summary: This is a One Direction fic. Harry/Caroline Niall/OC & includes the rest of 1D. Read it yeah? Thanks.


"Caroline, Cazza! Hey Flackers!" I felt a sharp pain in my ribs as Olly elbowed me. "Hey Murs! No need for the violence!" "We go on air in 5 come on, we have to get down there..." I was wearing a black leopard print leotard that had long sleeves and a high neck with black tights. I had shiny black heels on and my two-tone hair was down and in barrel curls.

The show finished and me and Olly danced onto the stage. A round of applause errupted from the crowd and Olly did an over dramatic bow and took off his hat. I sat on the judges desk and began to talk to Kelly and Tulisa. "I love your outfit Caroline, trying to impress anyone?" Tulisa teased. I knew this was going to happen. So I just played it cool and joked. "How'd ya guess? I was hoping Louis liked it..."I winked and walked off just as the cameras started. "Hello! and welcome to the Xtra Factor..."

We were now sat in the Xtra Factor studio. waiting to go back on air after the break. I could tell it was going to be awkward, I just have to stay professional. "Welcome back! Now, I have been more exited for this moment than Arg on camera 5..." "I bet you have.." muttered Olly. I gritted my teeth and grinned. I could kill who ever wrote the script for the auto-queue this week. "It's One Direction!" The studio filled with 'woops'.

In they walked. He caught my eyes instantly, but i looked away quickly, before i got distracted. They sat down on the sofa, it went Niall, Harry, Louis, Zayn and then Liam. I was so grateful for Niall, he just looked at me and smirked. "Why hello boys! A little birdy told us that you've been out clubbing this week, growing up are we?" asked Olly cheekily. "Oh yes! We had a great time! Gorgeous girls left, right and centre. Our little Harry enjoyed himelf.." said Louis suggestively looking between me and Harry. Everybody just looked around awkwardly.

"Moving on... I heard you met someone Niall. Eh?" Olly expertly changed the subject. "There's a possibility that I may have-" "Yeah he did! and she was a stunner!" exclaimed Louis. Niall shook his head smirking. "So then, pray tell. Who is this mystery 'stunner' you met Niall?" I asked, grateful of Ollys change of subject. Before Niall had chance to answer Zayn jumped in "Her name is Danni and she's a model" "Oooooh! a model! Is she here tonight?" I asked. "Maybe.." "Well let's bring her on so they can meet her then then Nialler!" Suggested Louis running out of the studio. We could hear a commotion. "No Louis, stop! I dont wanna! Christ! Let go! You're going to ruin my hair! I will go all Jackie Chan on your arse!" "Stop being difficult! Just come on! Lover boy is waiting!" "And so is the rest of the nation!" "Just come on!" "But I said I dont want to!" "Well it's tough! You're delaying the whole of the show!"

Just then Louis flew into the studio pulling a girl along with him. She straightened up flattening her hair. She was gorgeous. She had long brown hair that was barrel curled and big green eyes. She looked about 5ft 5, the perfect height for someone as short as Niall, and she had a figure to die for. She was wearing a tight green dress that came to about mid-thigh which went well with her eyes and some shiny black heels. She had a flawless tanned complextion and amazing legs. She was perfect. She was one of those girls that every other girl was jelous of, including me. All the lads began to stare at her making me feel uncomfortable. Olly noticed and whispered into my ear "Seems Styles only has eyes for you" I looked and saw Harry staring at me, I began to blush and look away.

Wolf whistles errupted around the studio and she began to blush. "Hey!" She turned towards the lads and Niall had his arms open waiting for her to sit on his knee so she did. "Well then. Its lovely to meet you Danni." "Its great to meet you to" she smiled at Olly. "Oh and its amazing to finally meet the girl Harry has been wittering on about for the past two weeks..." "ooooohhh, nicely done Danni!" congratulated Louis. I began to blush and Harry turned to her and gave her the evils. "Was that really necissary" Harry asked through gritted teeth. "Fraid so Harry. You had it coming."

Dannis POV

I just had to say it. The oppourtunity was there and I took it. I felt Niall snake his arms round my waist and lean his chin on my shoulder. "If you don't mind me saying Danni, you are pretty hot." said Olly making me blush. "Thankyou" "Hands off Murs, I saw her first..." Joked Niall, making everyone laugh. "I see you're wearing Nialls national colour." observed Olly. "Well I do take my duties above and beyond the point of where it stops being neccisary but thats just because I'm amazing!" I joked. "See, I told you she was going to be another Niall! But you just wouldn't listen would you?" exclaimed Liam. "Come on mate, its not that bad..." Zayn played along. "You just wait until she starts eating us out of house, home and tour bus!" "Well anyway! After the break we will be seeing more of One Direction and Danni aswell as JLS for our Boyband quiz!" declared Olly. Well this is going to be fun...


End file.
